


Fire

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, hurt!Clint, injuries, paramedic!Bruce, paramedic!Natasha, paramedic/patient au, upset!Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call came just as Natasha was packing up her bag and was about to go home for the night. Bruce skidded around the corner and threw the keys to the ambulance at her. </p><p>"There’s a fire at the apartment building on Quincy St between Tompkins Ave and Marcy Ave, Steve’s off on another assignment with Stark so you drive," he said in a rush and sped back out the door towards the garage and the ambulances. Natasha sighed and dropped her bag back in her locker. Pulling her jacket and boots on, she slipped the keys in her pocket and followed Bruce to the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

~~~~~~

The call came just as Natasha was packing up her bag and was about to go home for the night. Bruce skidded around the corner and threw the keys to the ambulance at her. 

"There’s a fire at the apartment building on Quincy St between Tompkins Ave and Marcy Ave, Steve’s off on another assignment with Stark so you drive," he said in a rush and sped back out the door towards the garage and the ambulances. Natasha sighed and dropped her bag back in her locker. Pulling her jacket and boots on, she slipped the keys in her pocket and followed Bruce to the garage.

When she reached the ambulance Bruce was already in the back, prepping for the potential burn victim they would be transporting. She hopped in the front and started the engine, sighing in satisfaction at the rumble. Reaching up to flip on the siren, she turned to Bruce and asked, “Ready?” He nodded and she hit the gas, roaring out of the garage and towards the address of the fire.

~~~~~~

The flames licked the sky, crawling up the sides of the building, reaching for freedom. Fireman were coming in and out of the building, pulling people out of the half burned building, a family with small children, a young girl with bright pink hair that was singed at the ends, and one fireman carried out a small brown dog with one eye that was whimpering in his arms. A young girl with black hair stormed out, coughing but furious.

"Let me go! I’m fine but my friend is still in there!" She shouted, gesturing wildly at the fireman who had tried to help her out. He tried to calm her but she batted his hands away.

"Miss please, we know he’s still in there but you need to get checked out." He said pleadingly, looking back at the fire with increasingly nervous eyes, "Miss please, go to the ambulance so I can go help your friend." The girl huffed and threw her hands up, shaking her head she stomped over to where Natasha was pulling the gurney out of the back of the ambulance. 

"You’re a medical professional right?" Natasha nodded, tightening the straps on the gurney. "Then take a look at me, do I look fine to you?"

"Yes, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t breathe in a lot of smoke," Natasha said, moving to get a closer look, but stopping when the girl glared at her.

"Good. Great. Now can I go help them get my friend out?" 

"No, you have to stay here. It’s dangerous for you to go back inside if you don’t know what you’re doing." The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly but she still sat down on the edge of the ambulance, glancing nervously at the burning building. Natasha sat down beside her, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, the girl was still in purple pajama pants and a thin tanktop. "I’m sure your friend will be fine…" 

"Kate, my name is Kate."

"Kate, I promise your friend is in good hands." The girl smiled shakily at her, earlier confidence fading in the face of her worry. The silence that followed was interrupted by shouting from the building. They looked over and the girl screamed, hands flying to her face. She dropped the blanket and ran to the firemen who were dragging a limp man out of the flames, his clothes were smoking and his arms and legs were covered in burns, his face was lined with pain but he wasn’t making a sound.

"CLINT!" Kate screamed, practically tripping over herself as she ran towards the men, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." The firemen gently pushed her out of the way and carried Clint over to the ready and waiting gurney, leaving him with Natasha and Bruce while they went back in to see if anyone else was left inside. Natasha set to work pulling the gurney into the ambulance and and was getting out the burn cream when she heard a moan from the man on the gurney. 

"…Wha’s goin’on?" he slurred, shifting and groaning loudly when his burns rubbed on the leather. 

"Don’t move," she snapped, "it’ll just make the pain worse."

Clint turned to look at her wand winced at the movement but smiled a little when he saw her. “Hey..did you..know you’re..gorgeous?” he said haltingly, smiling trough the pain. Natasha smirked and shook her head, rubbing some of the cream on her fingers. He winked at her and lay back, letting her do the rest of her work in silence, still grinning the whole time.

~~~~~~


End file.
